Ballad of the Heroes
by LadySaxophone
Summary: Previously titled Songfics for Star Wars. Anakin and Obi Wan-Feel the Silence *first fanfiction*
1. ObiWan  You are not Alone  TPM

AN: I'd have to give brownie points to anyone who was able to identify this song. (well actually it's only a portion of a song...oh well! Go Musical Theatre!)

_Sometimes people leave you_

_Half way through the wood_

Hell was cold.

Oh, he'd heard the legends of the firey inferno that cast a soul into eternal punishment. He'd remembered all the gruesome ghost stories involving a sweltering prison; a hell of flames. (Years later, on a lava planet, he will wish he hadn't underestimated that version of Hell). But to Obi Wan Kenobi, right now, hell was freezing.

Hell was the feel of the body cooling in his arms. It was the frigid grip that seized his heart as the Sith Apprentice plummeted down the melting pit. It was the feel of the unforgiving, cold, metal floor he sat on. Oh yes, Hell was very, very, cold.

_Do not let it grieve you_

_No one leaves for good_

He wasn't really sure just how long he sat there. It could have been minutes, hours he spent in agony before he heard the soft footsteps come up behind him. Hastily, he wiped his sleeve across his face and looked up to see...

"Anakin."

His new...padawan.

The boy came to a startled stop as he took in the scene in front of him: a mentor half cradled in the arms of the padawan. He took a small step forward.

"No, don't come any closer. Don't...d-don't look." The words had torn themselves from his throat. As a Jedi, (and the boy _would be_ a Jedi) Anakin would be forced to witness things that were much worse then his dead mentor, but for now, Obi Wan would like to shield the boy just a little longer.

"G-Get..." He swallowed, "get help please." He was mortified that he was sending a nine-year-old to do a job he should be doing, as a Jedi. But he couldn't leave his master. Not yet.

Anakin gave him one quick nod before he went tearing off in the opposite direction screaming for Padme.

_You are not alone_

_No one acts alone_

It wasn't long before the boy's cries were answered. The queen and her guard rushed forward only to stop in horror at the sight of the seemingly invincible Jedi Master dead. Amidala, ever kind, came forward first to grasp Obi Wan's arm and offer her sympathies. Panaka solemnly handed Obi Wan his brown Jedi robe. He wrapped himself up in it, a shred of normalcy.

A despairing parade started, with Qui Gon Jinn's body at the head. Queen Amidala and Panaka followed after. Obi Wan didn't follow. He couldn't. Not yet.

_Hold him to the light now_

_Let him see the glow_

He burrowed into his robe as he watched them bear the body away. His mind empty where there was once a vibrant, living bond. In all his life, he had never felt more alone.

A sniffle interrupted his morbid musings and he spun to find the boy just behind him. He was standing alone too, looking down, and wiping his tearful eyes with the heel of his hand.

A wave of fraternal compassion washed over Obi Wan. Force, this _child_ was taken from his home planet, from his mother, and now the man who had promised to be his teacher was gone too. He had no one.

Obi Wan cautiously moved forward and knelt down in front of Anakin. Very slowly he reached out, and with the sleeve of his robe, gently brushed away the tears that ran down Anakin's round cheeks. He looked into the wide, innocent blue eyes for a long, long time.

_Things will be alright now_

_Tell him what you know_

He stood up, but didn't move from the child's side. He gazed in the direction of funeral party, but couldn't quite find the strength to follow. He still wasn't strong enough to move on. Not yet.

But when he looked down at Anakin, the little face was filled with more trust then Obi Wan had ever seen. Tiny, grimy fingers found their way into his own worn hand. Finally, they left the generator core still hand in hand.

No words were spoken, but the bond between the most infamous Master/Padawan team was formed.

AN: so I guess this isn't really much of a story. "Obi Wan wipes away Anakin's tears after Qui Gon dies and then they leave hand in hand". But then, songfics don't always involve much plot. Ah, sorry, just rambling nervously because this is my very first piece. *blushes* For anyone who's curious and couldn't guess, the song is part of the finale from the musical _Into the Woods_. It's the part the Baker's wife sings. Anyway, please leave a review. :D

The next songfic in this piece will be Padme during ROTS to Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory

(I know this sounds a bit presumptuous, but if you have a song/character that you'd like to see done, just leave a review and I'll try to write it for you.)

Okay I'm done now.


	2. Padme  Angels on the Moon ROTS

_italics:_ lyrics

**bold:** quotes

DISCLAIMER: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and "Angels on the Moon" belongs to Thriving Ivory. I am neither.

AN: Although I _do_ approve of Obidala, this is definately an Anakin/Padme piece. However, I do play up the obvious friendship between Obi Wan and Padme. Also I make a slight refrence to Siri.

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name_

_So tell me your name_

**"I'm a person and my name is Anakin!"**

I can still see that adorable little pout staring out at me, the blue eyes flashing. That moment, when you told me your name; when we first met, that became a moment that just defined us didn't it? When you told me your name.

_Do you care, about all the little things_

_Or anything at all_

You used to care about things. You used to care about us; about me. You used to care about Obi-Wan too. You used to have a heart, that used to be something I'd never doubt. That all changed when I saw you reach out your hand and felt the Force wrap around my throat

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside_

_I wanna feel_

Oh, Anakin when you were around I used to feel so animated; like every nerve ending in my body was aflame. My heart used to beat solidly in my chest every time I but heard your name. Now I feel nothing, not even my own heartbeat. You've abandoned us, myself and our child. It's something I never thought would happen, and because it_ is _happening, my world is dimming.

_I wanna sunburn _

_Just to know that I'm alive_

_Just to know I'm alive_

It almost used to hurt, carrying around that burning secret. Now I would rather burn then freeze in a world where you no longer love me.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_'Cuz I don't wanna know_

I open my eyes to see Obi-Wan leaning over me. I never told you this (it would've made you extremely jealous, which is absurd because I could only _ever_ love you), but I've always thought that Obi Wan had the most beautiful eyes ever seen. His eyes would light up in a brilliantly bright blue whenever he saw you, dear, pride for his little brother would clearly shine in them. Now they're just gray and flat and sad, like he has nothing left to live for.

We're responsible for that Ani; you and I. You turned, and I willingly allowed you to keep secrets from him. It drove a wedge between the two of you; a wedge where there should have been trust.

He still looks down at me tenderly, but even though he doesn't say anything, I can already know...

I'm dying.

_If I can't see the sun_

_Maybe I should go_

I ask him if you are alright even though I can already guess at the answer. There's a whole new aspect of pain now reflected in Obi Wan's lonely eyes. I think my eyes are lonely too. You've made the world cold Ani, stealing away your light.

_Don't wake me cuz I'm dreaming_

_Of Angels on the Moon_

I must have fallen asleep again because when I wake up again I'm in Obi Wan's arms and I hear Bail Organa's strained voice directing him where to take me. We're going to a med center, but even now I know it'll be no use. I don't have a heart anymore, so I can't live much longer.

_Where everyone you know_

_Never leaves to soon_

I used to wonder, when I was little, what lay beyond death. Now, nearing it, I just hope that it'll be peaceful. A place full of the angels that you told me about so long ago. The most beautiful creatures in the universe. Do you remember the angels, Ani? You used to love them.

_Do you believe_

_In the day that you were born_

_Tell me do you believe_

A new thought occurs to me as they lay me down and let the med droids get to work. It wracks me with guilt that I haven't considered this yet. My own child won't know me. If I had any energy left I'd be angry. You robbed your own child of his/her mother when you yourself know just how painful that is.

A thousand and one different scenerios flip through my mind. I won't be there on the day of the baby's first steps or words. I'll miss them learning how to fly a speeder, their temper tantrums, their first kiss. I'll only be there on the most important day, the day they were born.

_Do you know, that everydays the first,_

_Of the rest of your life_

That first kiss started it all, do you remember? Out by the lake on Naboo I gave you a kiss I should never have given you. If I could turn back time, I would spare you all the pain that sprung from that first forbidden kiss; even if it ultimately dooms me to a lonely existance without you.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_'Cuz I don't want to know_

Obi Wan walks over to me and gently tells me that they're going to operate to deliver the twins. Twins Ani, can you believe it? He doesn't mention what will happen to me. He looks even more grief stricken then before. I think they told him that I'm dying.

_If I can't see the sun_

_Maybe I should go_

The first wave of pain washes over me and I cry out, squeezing the life out of Obi Wan's hand. It rebreaks my heart to know that although I have the steadily burning light of Obi Wan beside me, I yearn for another's presence. What's worse is that Obi Wan will blame himself for all this, he already does, I can see it in his eyes. He shouldn't. He's already done so much for me and my family, and when I'm gone he'll be asked to do still more.

_Don't wake me 'cuz I'm dreaming_

_Of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

I try to focus on anything but the pain, but it feels like I'm being sawn in half. My body is threatening to shut down and each breath is a struggle, every heart beat a challenge. But I won't give up. If I can't live to see the future of the galaxy I will at least ensure that said galaxy will include two beautiful new beings that carry the radiant light that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker.

_This is to one last day in the shadows_

They're born Anakin. They're born and they're beautiful. Our son, Luke and our daughter, Leia. They're born and now there is hope.

_And to know a brother's love_

Obi Wan loves you, you know. I can see it in his eyes. He always has, and it always astounded me when you would refuse to see it. He may have made mistakes with you but he was so young when he started training you. He always forgave you your mistakes, couldn't you forgive him?

He looks so lost, so full of despair. He hasn't realized yet that our babies will be able to save all of us. He doesn't know that you'll come back. So I throw him the lifeline he needs. I use my dying breath to remind him that there _is_ still good in you. There _is _still hope.

_This is to New York City Angels_

_and the rivers of our blood_

_This is to all of us_

_This is to all of us_

You've killed so many, love, so many. But someday I_ know_ you'll set things right. With the help of our children you'll fix all this. You'll redeem yourself. You'll come back. Of this I am sure.

_Don't tell me if i'm dying_

_'Cuz I don't wanna know_

I'm dead, Ani. But that's okay because I'm going to wait for you. No matter how much it seems like it, we won't be apart forever.

_If I can't see the sun_

_Maybe I should go_

There are stars here, pinpoints of light. They'll have to be enough until you come for me, Ani, until you come and light up everything with the vibrance of the sun.

_Don't wake me 'cuz I'm dreaming_

_Of angels on the moon_

_Where everyone you know _

_Never leaves too soon_

Do you know what I see, love? I see us all together. We'll all be a family, right here, someday. I see Obi Wan laughing, his eyes no longer a despairing gray, but the dancing blue they used to be. And cuddled up under his arm will be that blonde Jedi that died, remember? I can't seem to recall her name, just that I could tell right away that they loved one another. I see our children running up to officially meet both of us. I see my mother's smile and I hear my sister's teasing. I see your mother again too, and there's an undying love in her eyes. This will all come true. I just have to wait.

_Yeah you can tell me all your thoughts _

_About the stars in their polluted skies_

And I see you and I, Ani. We're together again. You're holding me just like you used to and no one is going to tell us it's wrong.

_But don't tell me where the road ends_

_'Cuz I just don't wanna know_

_No I don't wanna know_

It's all possible Anakin. Someday.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

We'll all be together again, Anakin. Someday soon.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

AN: This one's a bit longer. I tried to capture Padme's hope and despair at the same time. Alot of people don't like how she died, but I think it's kind of symbolic. She's amazingly strong, but Anakin is her Achilles heel. And of course "Angels on the Moon" is a bit more well known then the song from _Into the Woods_. This is also a bit more sappy. I don't know if that's good or bad so please, please review. I want to know if I'm doing a good job because this is all unbetaed.


	3. Anakin Hymn for the Missing

To my dear mtfrosty: I'm so sorry you had to wait so long. I hope this is worth the wait.

_Tried to walk together_

_But the night was going dark_

The small light barely illuminated the table, not to mention the hovel he lived in. It was so dim that his shadow kept blocking his view of the flimsi, but he would not stop. He had to get this out, had to finish it. Otherwise, the galaxy would loose all remembrances of the past. The story would die with him.

_Thought You were beside me,_

_But I reached and you were gone_

The background, his and his Padawan's favorite room in the old Jedi Temple, was finished. He himself was finished. There was just a wide blank space of emptiness beside him. The space for the likeness of Anakin Skywalker.

_Sometimes I hear you calling _

_From some lost and distant shore_

He had drawn Anakin before. The little nine-year-old padawan had hopped up on the couch next to him and so immersed in his drawing, he hadn't even noticed the approach. The boy hadn't recognized his Master's surprise, or at least had forgotten about it once he'd gotten a view of what his Master had been drawing. The simple sketch of his favorite corner in The Room of A Thousand Fountains, was deemed 'wizard' and with all the energy of a little boy Anakin had jumped up and down on the couch begging Obi Wan to: "draw me! draw me!" He'd given Anakin a rough sketch to satisfy him at the time, but on his birthday he'd surprised him with a very detailed depiction of his smiling young charge.

He didn't know what happened to that picture, or that boy.

_Hear you crying softly_

_For the way it was before_

He found himself wanting to draw a nine-year-old, an innocent face, the pure light his padawan had been. But that wasn't the Anakin Luke would want a picture of. He chocked on a sob, with no remaining holos or reports on Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, one gray drawing would be all Luke would have of his father.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

The gray pencil shaded out long dark robes and two large boots. The body was forming and Obi Wan felt the pang of loss. Tears leaked out of eyes that had held in their moisture for far too long. The picture was a shabby excuse for the man he'd never see again.

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

Curly hair, long straight nose, lips curved up slightly in a playful smirk, the face of his padawan began to appear beneath his hand and morbidly, he began to wonder if the man in the picture still existed. If beneath the horrid suit of Darth Vader a ghost of Anakin Skywalker wept and mourned and bit out painful, bitter memories of Padme Amidala and Obi Wan Kenobi, both of whom were dead.

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay._

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait, will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

Obi Wan closed the book and sighed, putting his head in his hands. It was over, the endless drawings, writings, all of it. If nothing else, the galaxy had something to remember the old days by, even if all that something was was a book of hand drawn portraits and the rambling apologies of a guilty, broken man.

_You took it with you when you left_

_These scars are just a trace_

Years later, Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi and Grandmaster of the New Order, was learning why you didn't keep valuable things within easy access when a toddler was in the house, especially if that child happened to be a Skywalker.

"What's this Da?" Four year old Ben asked quietly, and Luke's heart skiped a beat when he saw the old notebook of Obi Wan Kenobi cradled in his son's small arms.

_Now it wanders lost and wounded_

_This heart that I misplaced_

"That is not something to play with, Ben. It's very valuable, can daddy please have it?"

The toddler dutifully gave the relic up, but his curiousity was far from satisfied.

"But what is it, Dad?"

"It's a book, Ben. Kinda like a datapad, only with flimsi. Come on, I'll show you."

Luke sat down on the couch and lifted his little son up onto his lap. With infinate care, he opened the book and thumbed through the pages. He skipped the notes on Jedi teachings and katas, saving them for a later date, but he went into as much detail as he could whenever there was a page with a drawing.

"That's the Old Jedi Temple, right next to the Senate building..."

"That's Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn, he trained my master..."

"That's Senator Padme Amidala, she was my mother and she came from Naboo..."

Father and son went through every page of te book.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

The last picture displayed two Jedi; one with a beard and twinkling eyes, and one with curly hair, dark robes, and a playful smirk. Ben's small hand ghosted over the image gently.

"What's this one of, daddy?"

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared down at the gray faces of the two men who had so defined his life. Skywalker and Kenobi. The Team, forever depicted by this one remaining drawing.

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

"The one with the curly hair is Anakin Skywalker, and the one with the beard is Ben Kenobi."

"Ben?"

"Well, he went by Obi Wan during this time," Luke's prosthetic hand pointed to the young face of his Master, "But I always knew him as Ben."

"Like me?"

Luke smiled, "Yes, just like you."

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay,_

_Now I'm reaching for you_

_Will you wait, will you wait?_

Luke edited the story somewhat, Ben was still only four after all, but the important details weren't ommited. He told of how a pair of brothers were torn apart by the younger's heinous actions. How one brother sought justice and one revenge. How the two had dueled and one had nearly killed the other. How the elder of the two watched over the son of the younger until he was old enough to face his father. How the father had given his life up to save his son's. How the younger man had redeemed himself in the end.

Ben's hand came to a rest atop the picture of Anakin Skywalker.

"Where are they now?"

_Will I see you again?_

"They are in the Force. They are with eachother."

This he knew with absolute certainty.

AN: did you like it?


	4. Anakin and Obi Wan Feel the Silence

AN: Weeeeellll, this is kind of what I just hinted at in the last songfic. It's Anakin and Obi Wan again (darn you Obi Wan! You're so much fun to write about I just can't let you go.) Anyway, I was listening to my Goo Goo Dolls CD for the gazillionth time (I'm not exaggerating, I seriously love that band) and this song came on and it just hit me...Anakin and Obi Wan... why didn't I see it before? I hope you enjoy it and the song as it quickly became one of my favorites.

Link to the Song: .com/watch?v=agtngEZtgF8

* * *

><p><em>You lie awake at night<em>

_With blue eyes that never cry_

I am watching the last hope of the galaxy die, and this isn't the first time. I watched another young man burn on the shores of a firey planet a long time ago. I spent many nights staring at the ceiling hearing his screams echo in my ears, but I didn't cry. I had no more tears left to give.

_All you remember now _

_Is what you feel_

I still feel the pain just as freshly as I felt it that day when I wached him burn. I thought that it'd go away when I died, but it didn't even fade. I haven't yet made my peace with what happened between my brother and I, and I probably never will. I can't help but wonder as I watch this new young man writhe on the cold ground, if I'll ever be able to make my peace with this situation, with the demise of this new hope. He is what I held onto during my long years as Ben Kenobi. He is the hope for the salvation of the galaxy, and soon he'll be dead. You will have let him die.

_The truth remains_

_In midnight conversations_

I have never been more proud of Luke. I've watched over him for years and I tried to shield him from horrors as best I could, but the truth couldn't hide forever. On Dagobah I told him everything. It was all out in the open, and he still believed in redemption, after all he'd been through.

_I asked for this moment _

_But you turned away_

Everyone's here. Padme is standing right beside me but she isn't focused on Luke, she's focused on you. I know she can't bear to see her son suffer, but I also know that she never gave up hope for you. When Luke vehemently insisted that there was good in you, all I could see was his mother; the same fierce look she wore whenever she most wanted me to believe something. She's very close to you, and she's staring right up into the black voids on your helmet that hide your eyes. Shmi Skywalker is just behind her, and so is Qui Gon and Mace and Yoda. I'm not looking at you though, my eyes are for Luke only. I saw you die a long time ago, I don't need to stare at Vader to remind myself that you're never coming back.

_Sad like a lonely child_

_Broken the day you're born_

_I held the light to you_

_But I was so vain_

I'll _never_ forgive myself for what I let happen to you. The rebels, the Empire, Luke, they all see the black suited menace you have become. But I'll always see a little boy with sandy hair and lonely eyes, silently pleading for comfort and reassurance.

_And you remain,_

_a promise unfufilled_

I promised that little boy that I'd make him a Jedi. I broke that promise. I let that boy listen to the vile lies of a Sith. I let that boy slip away from me. I can still see, in my mind's eye, the look of absolute trust he used to fix me with. I promised my Master I'd train you, and I failed. I failed him and I failed you.

_I asked you for more_

_But you pushed me away_

If you can hear me, know that I am so sorry. Please, if there's any part of you that I would recognize as my brother, know that I'll _always_ be sorry, even though I know that's nowhere near enough.

_And if we feel the silence  
>Holding this all inside<br>Everything means more now than  
>Words could explain<em>

The agonized screams from my dying hope suddenly stop and are taken up again by the shrieks of the evil one. You have saved your son.

_And if we feel the silence  
>Holding this all inside us<br>Looking for something more to say_

Wild, uncontrollable hope surges forward in my chest. Immediately I feel towards you, I watch as you finally let me in. And I feel your signature. Its...it's light.

"Padme!"

I turn toward your wife but she doesn't look surprised, just proud. Her beautiful brown eyes are teary, and she whispers your name.

Without even realizing what I'm doing, I begin to call you too.

_I don't know where I'm going  
>Only know where I been<br>But you move through my soul like a hurricane wind_

This is impossible. Everything I've ever been taught contradicts what's just happened. Yet, there you are in your son's arms, blessedly, truthfully, finally light. Darth Vader is no more.

_We've been so lost for so long  
>I don't know how to get back again<em>

I will forever be grateful to Luke; never have I been so happy to be wrong. I wish you could live though, for Luke just got the father he's always yearned for, but we all know you won't be with him for long. The iron lung you wear fills the hollow Death Star with the sound of your labored breathing. With a pang I realize that I killed you. Had I not marred you at Mustafar you would have recovered. I bow my head, will I ever do right by you?

_And we're drowning in the water  
>That flows under this bridge<br>When you're fighting the current  
>You forget how to live<br>_

You die without your mask on. You're gazing up at Luke, and your last words are words of love. I watch as you lay back and take your last breath.

I understand if you do not want to see me. Given the circumstances, I don't think I'd want to talk to me either. But I can't help but remember The Team, two best friends that succeeded in almost everything they tried. They are but two forgotten figures of the past, yet I miss them, more than you can realize.

_And I wanted to reach you but I don't know where to begin_

When your spirit joins us, you are instantly embraced. Your mother and Qui Gon are among the first. Even some of the younglings run over and grab your leg. And when I see you with Padme, sobbing out your apologies on her shoulder, it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You are home, my friend, with those who love you.

"...Master?"

You're looking at me, and I know there must be tears pouring down my cheeks, because I never expected to hear that again. I never expected to see you like this _ever _again.

_And you remain  
>A promise unfulfilled until today<em>

Before me is Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight.

_And if we feel the silence  
>Holding this all inside<br>Everything means more now than  
>Words could explain<em>

I don't say anything. I simply rush toward you and do what I've wanted to do ever since Mustafar: I throw my arms around you and hold you close. I cannot tell you how elated I feel when your arms wrap around me too.

_And if we feel the silence  
>Leaving this all behind us<br>When it's gone what will you say_

We do not speak. I do not need an apology for I know you are sorry, and you know that I forgive you. Oh Anakin, I'd forgive you anything. I know that my apology would be met with boundless forgiveness as well.

_How do we hold on?  
>How do we hold on?<br>How do we hold on?  
><em>

I don't know which of us started laughing first, but as we break apart and look at each other, we both laugh for the sheer joy. We are joined by Padme, Qui Gon, Siri, Mace, Shmi, everyone we have ever loved. We are all together again, there's no reason for tears.

_You lie awake at night  
>With blue eyes that never cry<em>

AN: I just want to point out that I did not mean for this to be interpreted as Slash. This is a Nonslash songfic. What did you think of it? Please review!


End file.
